This is a K76 Beeson career development award for Dr. Miles Berger, a geriatric neuro- anesthesiologist with a focus on postoperative cognitive disorders. Each year >16 million older Americans undergo anesthesia and surgery, and up to 40% of these patients develop postoperative cognitive dysfunction (POCD), a syndrome of postoperative thinking and memory deficits. Although distinct from delirium, POCD (like delirium) is associated with decreased quality of life, long term cognitive decline, early retirement, increased mortality, and a possible increased risk for developing dementia such as Alzheimer?s disease. We need strategies to prevent POCD, but first, we need to understand what causes it. A dominant theory holds that brain inflammation causes POCD, but little work has directly tested this theory in humans. Our preliminary data strongly suggest that there is significant postoperative neuro-inflammation in older adults who develop POCD. In this K76 award, we will prospectively obtain pre- and post-operative cognitive testing, fMRI imaging and CSF samples in 200 surgical patients over age 65. This will allow us to evaluate the role of specific neuro-inflammatory processes in POCD, its underlying brain connectivity changes, and postoperative changes in cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) Alzheimer?s disease (AD) biomarkers, such as the microtubule-associated protein tau. This project will advance understanding of neuro-inflammatory processes in POCD and clarify the potential link(s) between these processes and postoperative changes in AD pathology, in line with the National Institute of Aging?s mission to understand aging and fight cognitive decline due to AD. During this K76 grant period, Dr. Berger will also complete an individually tailored MS degree in Translational Research that will include training in immunology methods, fMRI imaging, cognitive neuroscience, geroscience, and physician leadership. This career development plan will give Dr. Berger the transdisciplinary skills to pursue his longer term goal of improving postoperative cognitive function for the more than 16 million older Americans who have anesthesia and surgery each year.